Threads
by xotakux2002x
Summary: told from hidan's POV. drabble about time spent with kakuzu in their room. kakuhidan fluff, rated for language, oneshot


I'll admit it; it pisses me off when Kakuzu's focused on anything but me.

It's not like I've always gone around and tried to get everyone's attention centered on me; actually, I usually avoid most people. They're nothing but a bunch of damned heathens, so why waste my time with them?

But Kakuzu's different. For some Jashin-damned reason, I need him to notice me; focus on me; and especially show me some affection.

That's why I'm laying on our shared bed right now, whining at my partner.

We're both in our bedroom (no duh) and he's sitting at his desk, counting his money or something. I really don't pay too much attention to what he's doing when it doesn't involve me. All I know is, if Kakuzu can stand to stay seated in his chair for more than four hours at a time, it always involves the dumbass' money.

My bitching doesn't even get a "Shut up, Hidan," and I'm getting more pissed off as the neglect persists. I finally just 'hmmph' at him and roll over on the bed so that my back's facing him, my arms are crossed across my chest, and I'm frowning. Nothing's more childish than pouting when you don't get your way, but nothing else annoys him so much.

Sure enough, I hear a sigh of annoyance from my partner only minutes later, and I grin a bit. I win!

Well, not exactly.

A few seconds later, a feel a very distinct, very familiar thread rub against the side of my neck, and inwardly groan. A look over my shoulder confirms that my stupid bastard of a partner is still working at his crappy money stuff, and he's merely sent over a few of his threads to keep me company. It's like he thinks I'm a cat that needs an f-ing ball of yarn to be happy! Or something like that.

His threads start to stroke my cheek, and (more out of spite than anything, really), I pull away from their touch. He doesn't seem to mind, and repeats the action. This time, I only pull away a little. Too much hatefulness will drive him off, and then I'll have to start this whole Jashin-damned process again; something I'm far too lazy to do.

Soon, I'm just laying on our bed like a rag doll, while the little black strings hover around me. Two or three of them play with my hair, while the others stroke my neck or bare arms. I'm not wearing a cloak, and shirts are for heathens, so my naked torso soon becomes a target as well. One thread starts to tug on my rosary, and I roll over to get the hell away from it.

I didn't realize how close I was to the foot of the bed until I accidentally rolled off our mattress.

To my surprise, however, I never hit the floor. A good two dozen of Kakuzu's threads have caught me, and are holding me above to ground. He's even got a grip on my legs, so my feet don't touch the floor. Wordlessly, he returns me to my previous position on the bed, without even turning around to look at me. That paperwork must be pretty damn important if the bastard still won't look at me.

As soon as I'm set down, some of the threads retreat. The others seem to converge at one point, and then tangle themselves up for some reason. As the bundle of black string writhes around like something I'm trying to sacrifice, I open my mouth to ask Kakuzu what the hell he's doing now. Before I can say anything, though, the bundle stops moving.

I watch as the knot wriggles a bit, and the tips of several threads pop out from it. They wiggle a little, then wrap themselves around each other, until I'm looking at a knot with five thready ends poking out at me (aside from the end still attached to Kakuzu).

It takes me a minute, but a finally realize I'm staring at a string hand.

Curious, I reach out and poke the thing with one finger. It twitches, making me flinch. Why the hell do I flinch?! I'm used to Kakuzu's threads. Just not when they look like body parts...

The thread/hand thing creeps closer to me, and the "fingers" start rubbing against my hand. I don't move, 'cause I kinda want to see why in Jashin's name Kakuzu's gone to the trouble of making this hand, instead of just getting off his lazy ass and coming over here! Yeah, I'm still ticked at him.

Anyway, the hand is still rubbing against mine, and it doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon. Then, something happens that really and truly shocks me.

The hand gently moves so that our palms are pressed against one another, and intertwines our fingers.

I can't think of anything to do, until the fingers squeeze my hand gently, and the thumb begins to stroke my skin. At that point, I break out into a grin, and (overcome by Jashin-damned affection) I kiss the back of his thready hand thingy. Still don't know what the hell to call that thing...

I don't have time to wonder about that, because gentle pressure applied to my head snaps me back to reality. I look to see Kakuzu kneeling down at the foot of our bed, one of his actual hands playing with my hair.

Ignoring the fact that I must _really_ suck as a ninja if I can't notice someone three feet away from me get out of their chair and walk across the room, I take a few seconds to admire my partner. He's not wearing that shitty mask for once, so I can see his messy hair and stitched up face. I grin, and without thinking say, "Hey sexy."

That earns me a smack on the head. I deserved that, but it was worth it.

He kisses my forehead, while his threads detach themselves from my hand, and return to their...threadiness, I guess. They start tracing along my body, their sharp points dragging across my flesh and leaving red lines behind them. A few wrap around my neck, and Kakuzu tightens them to choke me as a smile plays on his lips. This is our way of cuddling.

Unfortunately, this kind of soft affection means he's tired, which means no sex for me. Jashin dammit, and I was in the mood, too.

Like a mind reader, Kakuzu promises me we'll screw in the morning, and I grin up at him before giving him a kiss. I really love this guy.


End file.
